dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Burger
. Duke Burger is a multiplayer level in Duke Nukem Forever based on single player level of the same name, precisely on the flooded room where shrunk Duke has to save a female employee of the restaurant. Description Duke Burger is a unique multiplayer map as all the players are shrunk during the game, therefore the game mechanics are quite different from other levels. Players take no damage from falling, but they are far more vulnerable to explosive weapons (being in Pipe Bomb or RPG hitbox will result in instant death, making rocket jumping impossible). The level features many bouncing pads that allow players to easily roam the shelves, a microwave and a dishwasher where players can trap their opponents and stoves which will hurt when stomped on. Weapon locations *Shotguns (2) are located on the floor level - one near the ramp leading to the sink (red team spawning point) and another one on the left from the ramp made of cardboard Duke that leads to the dishwasher. *Rippers (2) are located on the floor level - one right in front of the small magazine room (blue team spawning point) and another one near the bouncing pad that leads to the highest level of the shelves, across from red team spawning point. *RPG (1) is located in the microwave in the corner of the main room. It is advised to pick it up fast as the enemies can trap the player inside and cook him to death. *Devastator (1) is located in the dishwasher in the center of the map, on first level of shelves. It is advised to pick it up fast as the enemies can trap the player inside and sink him to death. *Freeze Ray (1) is located on first shelves level between some boxes around the center of the map, accessible either by the broom or a shelf to the left of the dishwasher. *AT Laser (1) is located on first level of shelves, on a shelf near the red team spawning point that connects stoves from both sides of the main pillar. *Railgun (1) is located on the highest level of shelves in the magazine room where blue team spawning point is. *Pipe Bombs (4) are located on a shelf near the sink, accessible via a ramp near red team spawning point (2) and on the second level of shelves to the right of dishwasher, accessible either via a ramp or bouncing pad near the microwave (2). *Laser Tripmines (2) are both located on first level of shelves between some jars and boxes across from red team spawning point. Powerup locations *Jetpack (1) is located on the small shelf above the red team spawning point. To access it, the player has to either use the ramp near red team spawning point or the shelf with AT Laser to access the bouncing pad which will launch him on the top of the refridgerator, then jump on the pin board and finally on the small shelf where it is located. *Steroids (1) are located to the left of the dishwasher on same level, near the extra switch which can close it. *Holoduke (1) is located in the secret place (see below for details). *Double Damage (1) is located on the stove to the right of the AT Laser. Players should beware not to lose too much health while taking it as the stoves will burn them. Secret place The secret place is located in the ventilation shaft on the ceiling that connects the main room with the small magazine room. It is accessible from both sides by bouncing pads. It contains a Holoduke and provides a good sniping point (with view on both the dishwasher and the microwave). Control Points locations There are 5 control point locations in this level that are used to score points in Hail to the King games. They are all located on the floor level. The first one that triggers on the beginning of every game is always on the center of the map, right in front of the dishwasher. The other ones will trigger randomly. One is at the red team spawning point, one is on the floor below the microwave, one is in front of the small magazine room and the last one is to the left of the cardboard Duke ramp that leads to the dishwasher. Unique challenges There are a couple of challenges (besides the one with finding the secret place) that can be done only in this map. Here is the overview of them: *'Special Sauce' - this is the easiest one of them. It only requires the player to destroy the jars with each type of condiment (white, yellow and red) during a single multiplayer game. It awards the player with Hot Dog Logo shirt and 50 exp. *'Squeaky Clean I-IV' - it requires, consequently, 5, 10, 50 and 150 total kills with the dishwasher. To trap an enemy player in it, the player has to either shoot or, which is less likely, manually press one of the two buttons (located on the dishwasher or to the left of it) while the enemy is inside. The hard part about it is, it takes a while before the dishwasher does the killing, so people often commit suicides with the Devastator weapon they acquire inside the dishwasher. The rewards are 500, 1000, 5000 and 15000 exp as well as a scuba mask for part III and The Cleaner title for part IV. *'Nuke'em I-IV' - it requires, consequently, 5, 10, 50 and 150 total kills with the microwave. To trap an enemy player in it, the player has to shoot the kitchen scoop that blocks the microwave door while the enemy is inside. As with the dishwasher challenge, the hardest part here is that players often just blow themselves with the RPG that is located there before they die, thus not allowing to get the legitimate kill. The rewards are 500, 1000, 5000 and 15000 exp as well as a chef hat for part III and Duke Nuker title for part IV. *'Hot Pockets I-IV' - these are arguably the hardest challenges in the game, as they require getting, consequently, 1, 5, 10 and 50 multikills with the microwave. It is practically impossible to do, so players usually just set up games where they help eachother to achieve it. The rewards are 500, 2500, 5000 and 25000 exp as well as a Ballissimo Logo shirt for part III and Radioactive title for part IV. *'Forgot to Flip' - it is one of the suicide challenges. It requires the player to suicide by getting cooked on the stove. It can be done on any of the stoves, the player just has to watch out not to get spotted and finished by the enemy while performing the suicide there. The reward is 10 exp. It is also worth noting that it might be a good map to try getting challenges like Blast Radius that require multikilling a lot of enemies, as it is considerably easier to get kills with explosive weapons in this map. Tips and tricks *Both Devastator and RPG are very effective in this map, so it might be worth trying to get them. Player should just beware not to get trapped while going for those weapons. *Pipe Bombs are a must for any serious fight in here. They work especially good if the player stays on higher levels of shelves and makes use of bouncing pads. *AT Laser is placed very close to Double Damage pickup in this map, these two can make a very deadly combo together. *Throwing a Holoduke into the small magazine room from the ventilation shaft then going out on the other side provides a great sniping position, allowing of view for most of the map and both the dishwasher and the microwave. *The jetpack can be very beneficial in this level, especially in combination with Devastator. With infinite ammo, jetpack combined with Pipe Bombs or RPG will also make any game very easy. *Players should stay on the higher levels and constantly move around the map, as on the floor level they make a very easy target. *Try to avoid being spotted by players with RPG and run away from any rockets that travel in your direction. *For some reason, players are not allowed to change teams during a game in this map. Category:Duke Nukem Forever Multi Player Maps